The Next Step
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Evie has something very important to tell her boyfriend Doug, how will Doug react? Will she have to take the next step in her life alone or will Doug be there to help her? Pre-established Evie/Doug


**So since I have finished Family & Revenge and have two other stories that only have a couple of chapters left to be uploaded I have a quick question, should I leave this as a one shot or turn it into a story? Please let me know what you think with a review or PM. If it is turned into a story it will heavily feature Mal/Ben as I just adore the pairing. Hope you enjoy this x**

Poor Evie had been fretting all day. Since that morning she had felt sick, tired and stressed. The blunette had barely been able to focus on any of her school work, even chemistry which she loved. All her friends and her boyfriend had noticed she had been a little checked out but none of them knew why. Each time they asked Evie would just say she was fine or that nothing was wrong. Except when Doug asked. When her boyfriend had asked her what was wrong she had agreed to tell him when he came over to her dorm for their usual chemistry Q&A.

This is why Evie was currently pacing up and down in her dorm. Doug was due there any minute and she wasn't sure how he would take this. Before she could even think of a way to start the conversation her dorm room door opened and Evie noticed Dogu stepping through. The half dwarf had a worried look on his face. It wasn't like Evie to act like this and he couldn't help btu worry about his girlfriend.

Placing his books on the table Doug locked his caring eyes onto Evie's worried, brown ones. "Evie, what's going on? Are you okay?" He asked. Evie immediately teared up causing Doug to rush towards her and wrap his arms around her. "Talk to me Evie, tell me what's wrong." He said, worrying now more then ever about his girlfriend.

Evie sniffled a little as she snuggled further into Doug's embrace. Scared that once she told him he would leave her. "Well... I'm... Erm..." She stuttered a little. She had no idea how he would take this but he had a right to know. "Doug, I'm pregnant." She told him. Evie felt Doug tense at this and he didn't say a word, but Evie refused to look up. Instead she assumed his silence was a negative reaction as opposed to the ecstatic smile currently spreading across his face. "I'm so sorry Doug. I only found out this morning and I didn't know how to tell you and..."

Doug quickly cut her off by leaning back and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her. "Don't apologise, Evie." He told her and for the first time Evie noticed that he was smiling. "Sure it's not planned and a lot earlier then either of us would have liked but I'm really happy about this." He explained and the blunette coudln't help but let out a relieved sigh. She had been expecting him to freak out and leave, but as usual Doug was his usual calm, caring, collected, amazing self.

"Are you sure?" Evie asked him. "You don't have to do this you know. You have a chance to leave now if you want to. I don't want you to feel like you are obligated to stay and be involved with the baby if you don't want to be." She told the half dwarf. She really hoped he didn't leave her but she wouldn't force him to stay and be involved if he didn't want to.

The half dwarf tenderly wiped the fallen tears from Evie's cheeks before placing a kiss to the top of her blue locks. "Evie, I'm not going anywhere. You have given me the best guft anyone could ever give me, a family. Everything I could ever want is right here in this room." He told her, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her or the baby. "All I could ever want or need is you and our baby." He stated, smiling down at her. "I love you, Evie." He said to her, causing her to smile into his chest.

"I love you too, Doug." Evie responded. She just hoped everyone else would take the news as well as Doug had. She couldn't bare to think what people would say when they found out. But right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Doug had accepted the news of their baby and wanted to be involved in the baby's life. Right now that was all she cared about.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Should I leave this here or continue it as a story? Let me know with a review or PM. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
